The present invention relates to a drinking trough for animals such as cattle which is intended to be installed either in a barn or meadow.
Drinking troughs generally comprised of a spigot and a semi-spherical shaped basin that is mounted against a wall or on a post by mounting means. Generally, the back side of the basin protrudes above the basin. The spigot extends generally vertically into the basin and has a mechanism that can be pushed by the animal to introduce water into the basin. This mechanism includes a bar that is designed to lift a water inlet valve from its seat when the bar is pushed by the animal.
It is known to equip the bar with a device so that one can easily disassemble the bar and the valve without interrupting the water supply to the drinking trough. Due to this device, operations for maintaining the bar and cleaning the valve in the event of a leak can be done very quickly without providing water cut-off spigots in each drinking trough.
However, provisions have never been made to disassemble the spigot unit easily. The spigot unit is generally anchored to an elbow connected to the basin and disassembling the spigot often requires the complete dismantling of the drinking trough.
An object of present invention is to provide a new type of drinking trough in which it is possible to disassemble the spigot very quickly to obtain access to the water inlet pipe without disassembling the drinking trough.